battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Togeluga (Uber Rare Cat)
Togeluga is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule/Gacha during the Tales of the Nekoluga and Best of the best events. His True Form grants higher health, faster attack rate, increased knockbacks, Shockwave immunity, and attack power triples at 99% HP instead of 1%, making this one of the best Uber Rares to have in Stories of Legend stages such as Darkweb. Cat Evolves into Togelan Pasalan at level 10. Evolves into Shishilan Pasalan at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *Extremely high attack power, especially when Strengthened. *Great range for a powerful attacker. *Survives one Lethal Strike. *True Form grants immunity to shockwaves, fortified health and strengthens quicker. *Attack strength triples at 1% HP in evolved form, and 99% HP in True Form. *True Form gains a slightly faster attack rate. *Slightly faster recharge time when compared to other Nekolugas. *For his power in his True Form, his Catfruit Evolution requirements are moderately cheap when compared to other Uber Rares of similar quality. Cons *Second lowest health of any Uber except in True Form. *Slow movement speed and attack rate. *Long attack animation. *Expensive to deploy. *Long recharge time, even though it's faster than other Nekolugas'. *Easily knocked back in true form, canceling his attack animation. *Completely useless in first form. Strategy/Usage *Universally among the Nekoluga family, it's better to use his Evolved Form or True Form. *Togelan Pasalan can be used as a boss killer (like Tesalan Pasalan). However, players need to be careful since he can easily be killed by long-ranged area attacks or Shockwaves, with the exception of his True Form. *Shishilan Pasalan can act as a counter to Kory due to having less range than Bahamut and Shockwave immunity. But if you are trying this, make sure there are units in front of him, as his high knockback count and slow movement speed make it harder for him to stay in front of Bahamut. *When strengthened, Togelan/Shishilan Pasalan has one of the highest damage outputs of all cats, about 150k (~200k when hypermaxed)! This makes him one of the most powerful units in the entire game. *He can serve as an ultimate Shockwave-resistant attack unit in his True Form. Shishilan Pasalan can be used on the 30th floor of the heavenly tower to utterly DESTROY the Hermit Cat boss! Also works exceptionally well on the Crazed Gross, Crazed Titan, Manic Macho Legs and Manic Jamiera stages, as he outranges all of them and has immunity to Shockwave attacks. *Can be used on the Into The Future Chapter 1 Moon to tank cli one and take off large chunks of HP. This usage heavilly advises to only use his True Form for this strategy, as he will almost immediately be killed by Cli-One. Also, if you take too long then Elizabeth The LVIth will kill him with her Shockwaves. In his True Form he can tank hits, and eventually take out Cli-One. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3000 *Chapter 2: $4500 *Chapter 3: $6000 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal: Appears to be a small, somewhat hunched-over cat-like organism, with the signature Nekoluga dead-eyes. Appears to have 2 antennae and several spikes on its back. Sometimes shudders his head. Attacks by biting. *Evolved: Now appears to be a very large organism, sporting many spikes protruding out of its body and has horribly proportioned body parts. Moves by slowly lurching, and appears to smile. Attacks by leaning back, electrifying its spikes and smashing the target with its forearms. Does not appear to have thumbs, but only four fingers. The spikes on its back sway slightly while moving and attacking. *True Form: Same as evolved, except it has swirled markings around its arms and body and darker detail. It also has a series of small spikes on its chin resembling a beard, and its back spines now shimmer and occasionally discharge lightning. Attack animation remains the same. Trivia *"Toge" in Japanese can mean splinter or spine, which explains the many protruding spikes on Togeluga's body. *This is one of the only cats that has more health in its basic form than in its evolved form. **Its evolved form has the lowest health among all Nekolugas and Pasalans and among all Uber Rares, excluding collaboration cats. **Its True Form has the highest health among all Nekolugas and Pasalans. *Shishilan Pasalan is a reference to the Night Walker from the movie Princess Mononoke, also known as a Shishigami, explaining the first part of Shishilan's name. In addition to looking similar, both are described as gods of life and death. *Shishilan Pasalan has the 2nd highest knockback amount of any units in the game, only behind Ms. Sign. It has twice as many knockbacks as Inumusha. *This cat's gender is confirmed through the descriptions given in the Cat Guide entries, contrary to popular belief. *Featured in the Best of the Best gacha event, presenting itself as the best unit from the Tales of The Nekoluga gacha event. Gallery Togeluga EN Description.PNG|Normal form description (EN) Togelan Pasalan EN Description.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) Shishilan Pasalan EN Description.PNG|True form description (EN) Screenshot 2015-11-03-03-08-38-1.png|Normal form description (JP) Screenshot 2015-11-03-03-08-31-1.png|Evolved form description (JP) togeluga Attack.gif|Togeluga's attack animation Togelan Attack.gif|Togelan Pasalan's attack animation Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/241.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Sniper the Recruit | Frosty Kai >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Lethal Strike Resistant Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with different Attack Types Category:Cats with Strengthen ability Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Shockwave resilient cats Category:Gacha Cats